Vega conflict news
Welcome to the Vega Conflict news page this area will be updated with news about upcoming updates, events and more check back often so you know what is happening in the universe of Vega Conflict! V-sec fleets are coming - are you ready? '21st November 2014 ' ''' The vega conflict team has announced a new type of vega fleet coming soon to the game bringing brand new blueprints that will be up for grabs! The new vega fleets full names are Vega-security fleets they will be much harder then normal vegas and like the Peacekeeper fleets in the past event Crackdown if you get to close to them they will try to attack you, they will be launched among normal vega fleets but in smaller numbers. This means that the new blueprints are going to be much much much harder to get I may release more details here as I get them but I will not be leaking any of the new blueprints out till I manage to get them myself, all I can say for now that there will probably be new base and fleet weapons and new ships on the way soon!!! '''The December Event '''21st November 2014 There will be a new game event incoming for December of this year, but it is not like past events this time you'll be able to win old event prizes if you did not get them! There was a vote on the forums over what the event prizes should be. Many players participated in the vote including myself and in the end the prizes that got the most vote and will be up for grabs in the event if you don't have them already will be the Siege driver a strong ship projectile weapon and the Dread Battleship used by the vega it is the fastest type of battleship around. So be prepared for the incoming event so you don't miss out on these prizes again! '''Vega conflict arrives on Android devices! '''Thursday 30th October 2014 Today Vega conflict has finally landed on the Google play store for Android devices! You can now take the game with you where ever you go of course it is free to download and if you already have a Vega conflict account on Kixeye or Facebook you will be able to sign in to your account and play from both pc and mobile. Their are no limits everything you can do on pc can be done on mobile, base attacks, fleet battles, events ect. Everything you do on the pc version will be saved to the mobile and everything you do on mobile will be saved to the pc they are not separate! Kixeye also has scedualed for the game to be launched on ios devices later this year. So what are you waiting for pick up your phone or tablet now and get playing! '''Latest event Crackdown has landed! '''Thursday 16th of October 2014 The latest event by kixeye has just arrived and now vega fleets are more aggessive then ever. For the first time in a event you can actually be chased and attacked by the new Vega threat which is the VEGA Peacekeeper fleets, ranging from lvl 27 to lvl 55 each fleet including 7 ships normally including 2 vega battleships, 2 condor frigates, 1 cruiser (probably the new Rapture cruiser) and 2 destiny corvettes. They also have harder AI including strafing continued movement around you while attacking and more! The only Peacekeeper fleets that will not try and attack you are the lvl 27 (cargo) and 30 (antimatter) fleets in planet. The rest of the lvl 30 to 55 peacekeeper fleets that spawn from wormholes in sector and start traveling to the wormhole straight ahead will try to attack you and chase you (luckily they move slow). Now instead in past events of collecting data cores to obtain prizes you need to collect detainees that have been kidnapped by the Vega Corporation on orders from Bertrum Rumbelow! Of course the lower the Peacekeeper fleet destroyed the less detainees rescued and the higher level the more (like normal). Now their are 3 prize tiers and then the ultimate final prize the almighty Rapture cruiser! (Vegas upgraded version of the Apocrapha cruiser). From Thursday the 16th you have 4 days to finish the event and claim your prizes (the event ends on Monday October 20th). '''Prizes overview! In total there are 7 prizes available and you can obtain 4 of those prizes the prizes are... Tier one: Requires: 500 detainees. you can choose between: The Metaphase I (for ships) This is in fact an older event prize brought back since they have added the Metaphase II and III for the event which is new, so the older Metaphase I has been brought back to be won again by players who did not have the chance last time. The Metaphase I is a ship shield that defends well against all three Energy, Projectile, and Explosive type weapons equally instead of just one type. OR Burst Ray I A ship weapon that shoots a very fast volloy of small lasers at enemy ships it is short ranged (like most energy weapons) but has acceptable damage. This is a completely new prize for this event. Tier two: Requires: 2,500 detainees. You can choose between: The Metaphase II (for ships) This is perfect for most average ships it was another reason the Metaphase I was brought back because of the new Metaphase II and III. OR Burst Ray II MOAR DAMAGE!!! This includes a perfect amount of damage. Tier 3: Requires: 7,500 detainees. You can choose between: The Metaphase III (for ships) This is a completely new prize for the event and is the reason the level 1 Metaphase ship shield was brought back. It also breaks the record for ship shield with the most mass! I have asked around about this prize many players say this would be good for decoy's and Fury battleships. OR Burst Ray III BANG BANG BOOM BOOM...boom. Note: Remember to choose wisely as you can only choose one prize on each tier and once claimed you can not change your mind! And then the almighty prize: Requires: 12,500 detainees. The Rapture cruiser An upgraded version of the Apocrapha cruiser it sacrifices some mass for extra speed!!! (RIP Apocrapha's). Happy Hunting and good luck!!!